1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device to attenuate shock loads and distribute loading and, more particularly, to an improved shock attenuating and/or load distribution device having an outer membrane or displacable structure wherein the material is a viscous colloid formed from a solution of super absorbent hydrophilic polymers and a liquid, such as water, for use in footwear, medical, and other applications.